Some embodiments described herein relate generally to methods and apparatus for defining an audience for a particular location. For example, some embodiments described herein relate to an out-of-home device surveying nearby receivers and passively monitoring content, such as programs, channels, websites, etc., consumed by the user of the receiver.
As computing power and Internet connectivity increases, new roles for digital devices are constantly emerging. One recent development has been the rise in digital out-of-home devices, which can provide dynamic and/or custom content to passersby. For example, building directories, gas-pump information displays, billboards, airplane seat-back displays, taxi information placards and so forth are rapidly being digitized and/or adding functionalities. At the same time, big data techniques are being used to build increasingly sophisticated and granular profiles of the general public. To date, however, the ability to develop audience profiles for compact public locations, such as the area surrounding an out-of-home device, has been limited. A need therefore exists for methods and apparatus for defining an audience for a particular location by surveying receivers, such as mobile communication devices, near an out-of-home device and passively monitor content consumed by the user using the mobile communication device and/or a related computing entity.